Auto-focus optical systems require high precision in position sensing. In general, needed accuracy is in the order to a few microns. Sensor output linearity and immunity to external disturbances is important. Furthermore, the operation mode for position sensing also requires non-contact operation to avoid mechanical wear. When considering optics for use in a small electronic device, such as mobile phone, the size and cost of the optical sensing components and the suitability to mass production are important issues.
Typically, position determination in a commercial auto-focus module is carried out by counting stepper motor steps. For that purpose, the motor can have an embedded position encoder. In order to reduce the size of the optical modules, miniature piezoelectric motors or actuators are generally used. These motors and actuators require a separate position sensor.
In fulfilling the need for an auto-focus optical system or an optical zoom system with movement in the order of a few microns, the present invention provides a simple method and device for position sensing.